Inevitable Precisions
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: RyoxSaku.OOC AU. She was left with nothing and left to care for an arrogant stranger. She sees no profit in it and so does he. He slowly deteriorates and she's slowly fleeting away. One falls for the other. Can they save themselves from misery?
1. Prologue

**_AN: Tasteful Distractions RyoSaku Style,inspired by my YukiSana fanfic. See my fic for more details. The plotline is similar but the story is different. This might be a continuation. But who knows right? A little OOC by the way._**

**_I am fully aware of the rule that no same story with different characters can be uploaded and posted. Please keep in mind that the setting is only similar but the plot is DIFFERENT. thanks very much._**

**_Dedicated to: reincarnatedcrazybutterfly,LVB and Kuya Jarield :D_**

* * *

**'Inevitable Precisions'**

_It is the mind, which creates the world about us, and even though we stand side by side in the same meadow, my eyes will never see what yours behold, my heart will never stir to the emotions, which yours touched._

-George Gissing on Perception

SPOV

**11:11 p.m**

"_Make a wish Sakuno." _

_A wish?_

_Those words still ring in my ears… My brother's voice lingers still. Who would've thought he already ran out of time? Even though it's already been a year since he passed. I couldn't bring myself to forget what happened during that day… He never came home but still… I got his message._

_So, again, a wish? _

_You could just guess._

"_Sure is cold!" I embraced myself and secured my scarf as I paced outside St. Louis. _

_Why oh why did I have to be on duty late at this hour? Of all the volunteers, It just had to be me! _

_But, never mind. I was used to it_…

_The hospital walls were no longer strangers to me. As a regular volunteer, I expected myself to soon see this place as my second home. I didn't mind after all, a few bloodstains here and there and grotesque missing body parts weren't much of a scare to me anymore. After all, for the past years, I've already witnessed much worse at first hand. At 8, I was given a front row ticket for the advance screening of a dying soldier with multiple bayonet punctures. You name it. Having been already a trained Medic at 13, I was exposed to that kind of world. Despite my unfortunate childhood, I was grateful… Well in some ways I guess. I was free, free to maneuver my own life towards a different direction. Most importantly, a life, different from my Father's. He was a soldier and my mother a nurse. So no questions asked when my brother decided to follow suit. Perfect fit, don't you think? I didn't think so, but our family is far from average right? So I guess that seemed pretty normal for others. _

_My parents… they give a whole new meaning to love at first strike…_

_Oh did I say strike? I guess I should really use the more common term, sight. They met when my Father was just a Cadet, it was his first ever shot-wound and to cut things short for the whole sappy enchilada, nurse meets bloody soldier, bloody soldier is grateful to the nurse and BAM! Seiji entered the world and so after, so did I. And as soon as I was able to walk on my own feet, their centre looped back to their reality. Which were of course the patients and the civilians._

_I thought that I had the advantage since I was both patient and civilian but… I was wrong... My mother purposely brought me to the hospital with her everyday in order for me to get used to the kind of life she lived. I was okay with that since it was either the nursery room or the campsite. Then again what choice did I have? But it was fine, since income kept piling in. I kinda felt bad for my brother though, he had to go with my dad into the field at such an early age. I could just imagine what they were up to. _

_I could understand that he was much willing to go under such strenuous training but, for his age back then, he still had such a frail body. Poor Seiji…_

_But despite all of those my family kept in tact. WHOLE. COMPLETE._

_So far so good right? Little didI know that my little 'luxury', the toys and books that they provided me for company when they worked was already a sign that, every moment I spent alone, drifting my mind and succoring to the worldly pleasures set before was going to be my __**LIFE**__ from then on… Until of course I reached age 13 where my medical training would soon commence and at 15 when we'd return to Japan, just maybe…things would change… _

_And it did. _

_Seiji was already of age, meaning he'd have to go into the real battle field from then on… _

_It wasn't until I became of age that I ever saw him again. _

_Pretty much of what was then, was now. And I was already at my tipping point. As the years passed, I finally wanted to take a detour. My freedom was too much and yet I hand to the courage to use it._

_My freedom was the shade of my emptiness…_

* * *

_I finally went inside._

_My wish? _

_I'd wish for this to never happen again or for this to NEVER have to happen._

_"_HI." I greeted the head nurse with a shake and replied.

"Hello Sakuno, right on time."

"Really?" I enthused.

"Yes. The patient wont be in for a while so, feel free to visit you-know-who..."

_Great. Fantastic, another mystery guy for me? Better yet, I wasn't really in the mood to visit, HIM. _

_I could really use that wish right now._

"Thanks. I'll be dropping by later."

"Good girl. Have a good evening now!"

_If only wishes can be bought, I'd be a pauper right now._

_**

* * *

**__**-LADY_VON_STRIFE**_

_**If you have time, read my other fics too and review!**_


	2. Recent Stranger

**Chapter 1: Recent Stranger**

_I am now of age, just new meat to the adult world. My father, now retired and my mother… May she rest in peace…_

_My Bro? Who knows? I am hoping that he's still breathing but… Then again, I couldn't be sure of anything right?_

_Modern Japan was nothing much to me. Yes, I enjoyed every vicinity and leisure that the Tokyo streets offered as any normal teen would but not to the extent as others. I preferred to place myself in solitude. Heck, I'd care less if I were just to sit still and think. I'd often times just do my responsibilities as a volunteer; my spin-off from being a medic. But what really DID prefer was to keep myself busy. Mainly that's the reason that I joined in the volunteering brigade. But the praise that even I expected form elders was completely replaced by utter mockery and spite. _

_They'd whisper about using it as a diversion from filling my thoughts with my Mother's successful attempt to 'end it by her own hands' and my very distorted childhood. **TRAUMA**. But what was I to be in trauma for really? But still, I gave in to the worst temptation ever to suffice. For as long as I lived, I searched for distractions. With my work, I thought, that making others feel good, I could feed from their joy._ _Golden rule right? It wasn't half-bad after all, anything to devour my time. Not putting to consideration the __**"il bel far niente'**__ meaning the 'beauty of doing nothing'. I saw no beauty in that at all. _

_**Ding! **_

_**Third floor, Cardio wing.**_

_So, I bet you wanna ask me, 'Sakuno, what do girls like YOU do? Anything normal? Soirees? Sports? Hang out with friends? The whole enchilada?'_

_My answers are; barely, yes, no close friends and 'nuff said. So, what do I do besides the whole volunteer 'act' (Obviously) I do part time jobs, unfortunately the money earned during my ghost-parent phase disintegrated cause of the very reason I spend my time here in the hospital, with my Father._

_I wasn't a big fan of relationships. Seeing how it turned out for my parents, I couldn't expect more or less from my own, which I eventually ended soon after finding out my Dad's condition. I felt kind of sad though… But not for me… For my past lover… _

_Everything seemed routine to me… I saw nothing new. My life was nothing much… No excitement, no downfall. I've been seeking alteration but it's not that simple. It was all…in a word-bleak._

"Come in!"

_I knocked and when I finally heard the nurse's go signal, I entered the room and sat at the usual lavender sofa the hotel provided. The nurse had just given my father his medication and so I took the chance to have a word with him. Most of them were complaints. _

_Ahh… _

_Time for another session with dear old Papa._

_Sometimes I say to myself, why even bother? He won't even understand the words that I spat out or the saddest truth that he didn't know who he was talking to. I couldn't care less about the Doctor's explanations about his condition._

"_It's normal for his age."_

_No. I didn't accept. You call daily amnesia normal? Give me a break. I am used to seeing ailing people but never the living dead. Excuse me for my terms but that's how I felt. However the circumstances, my Father was my favorite apparition. It's so poignant to think that I finally have the opportunity to have at least time with a parent and yet… THIS. I didn't know much about my Father, the only common thing that I was sure about was the fact that we see each other but never saw through each other. _

_Every single day._

_My father often times just greets me, "Hello soldier. Thank you for visiting me." Or in worse cases, "Hello Mary. You look lovelier each day I see you." It hurt the most whenever he called me by my Mother's name and then he'd just smile in response to my blabber and then eventually he'd end up leaving me in mid-air until his eyelids would close and go to his slumber. I actually preferred the kind of tandem we had after all I wasn't fond of the whole scolding thing, I was afraid that I'd miraculously awaken GI JO. When he was finally asleep, I whispered a message to him… _

"_Otanjubi Omedettou Oyaji"_

_Every single time I face him, I repeat to myself the words of Sholem Asch, 'Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence…'_

_2 hours later, I left his room to stretch my legs. I was off duty today but I had an itch to check things out. I HAD to do something anyways. I passed by each wing; surprised at the fact that no one got suspicious of a girl in her 20's wearing church-clothes lingering on the hospital grounds and etched on her face was an image of a lady in discontent. I actually challenged myself to see how many people would ask me if I was part of some kind of mock-quartet. Just my luck, the count was Zero. _

_Each time I passed by a patient I couldn't help but feel either guilty of ashamed for looking so casual and not giving the least bit sign of pity. I was so used to it. How mature huh? Soon enough, my mind fled and about half an hour later I mindlessly arrived at the depths of the surgery wing, at the doorstep of room 317._


	3. An almost encounter

**Chapter 2: An Almost Encounter**

_I saw that the doctor in charge was the same resident appointed to my Father. _

"Must be rich."

I mocked, ridding myself of the awful truth. I didn't know why but I had a vibe that wanted me to know who the patient was and specifically what he was in for. Kinda sounds like I was curious about some prisoner rather than a patient. All hail the Tactless Sakuno. I thought of making a lame excuse that I was a volunteer, nice. So I thought I'd give it a shot.

_**Knock knock!**_

"Fine."

_I quickly gave up and turned to the other room but a little voice interrupted my plan._

"No one's there anymore."

_I looked down and saw a 13-year-old boy with green eyes and deep blue-green hair. He possessed at the very moment a bouquet tied neatly up in a simple blue ribbon._

I still put on a blank face, "Oh… I see… Thanks for the info." I replied gloomily.

The boy indifferently smiled at me, "S-sure."

_To satisfy his look I gave him a quick reply "Is there something wrong?"_

He looked down.

"Well…" he cleared his throat. "I was just wondering what brings you to this part of wing, unless of course you have a relative here or something…"

I crossed by brows, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" he sighed. "This part is actually forgotten… Well at least that's how I look at it."

"Huh" I said in disbelief. "Doesn't look like it though." I said pointing to the bustling hospital crew.

"It's only the counter part." He shook his head and altered his voice.

"And you." I made a half-smile and knelt at his level to try and make the mood lighter.

He was startled "Oh, I was just visiting a close friend, See?" He held out the roses.

"That's nice of you kid." I grinned and patted his head once.

He smiled back, "Thanks."

"Now that's a reason more to say that this place isn't forgotten." I pointed out.

_He chuckled and then I started to wave goodbye and walk away._

"Will you come with me then?" He invited, his voice echoed in the hallway.

_I took a second look and just stared at him. Was he actually buying my on duty charade? Hesitant, I still obliged._

"You sure?" I asked.

His face lit up "Yes of course! Here!" he took only a few steps back from room 317 to 318.

"Well that was fast," I teased, following him.

_I was about to knock when he told me that it wasn't necessary, so I just slid the door open._

"I'm back! I've got something for you Aniki!"

_Aniki? So, it's his brother huh? But it's not what you think; I'm not the type who flirts with a guy that quickly. Especially an ailing one. Sorry to disappoint._

_The boy happily danced his way towards his friend. I finally stepped inside and closed the door. My eyes began to move._

"Hmm? What's that?" a raspy voice of a male transcended.

_Forgotten…_

_That was the term the boy used to describe it… I was beginning to understand why._

_The very room I was in was divided into 2 by white sheets for some reason. The windows were slightly opened and so was the balcony, exposing the silhouette of the boy and his friend._

_Why? I thought. Was he like me? Trying to separate myself from the world?_

_I noticed as well that the room wasn't much. It wasn't fancy. It was just filled with piles of books, but that wasn't what caught my attention._

"Must be a reader." I quickly judged. Then again, what kind of boy would want to pile himself up with books?

_But the dried stems, leaves and petals sticking out on each book that was piled that left me to think._

_Forgotten huh? Same ribbon… I guessed that the boy was his only friend, the only visitor. Knowing my usual used to attitude it only took me about a minute to go back to my normal state._

"Wait here, I'll put them on the vase" the boy ran back pass towards my direction and let the flowers sit on a glass vase half-filled with water.

_I took a step forward._

"Dan, thank you for the flowers, but wont you introduce me to your friend? Besides, it's kind of embarrassing for a guy to receive flowers from another male. Still, thank you. Nest time, some orange juice would be nice."

_The calm velvet voice spoke yet again._

_I'm finally gonna meet him, this mysterious figure. I wonder what he's like? What he was in for?_

_From my view, he seemed pretty much normal from the tone of his voice…_

Little that I knew that this encounter was anything but, an encounter that changed both this boy's life and mine forever…

"Still much more to learn I see…"

He was an apparition no more…

* * *

_**AN: Okay, I will retract what I said on the prologue. I've posted 2 chaps so far and I will update as long as I reach about 10 reviews. I do appreciate you putting this story on your faves on the first day but I'd much more appreciate it if you'd give me some reviews. One-liners are enough and questions/rantings are welcomed. Thank you.**_

_**_Lady-von-Strife**_


End file.
